


It’s Oh So Quiet

by baeXbv



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mutual Pining, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 23:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18486247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeXbv/pseuds/baeXbv
Summary: Maybe it was because of the way the dancer moved, how lean and tall his body looked, or how good his stage presence was. Maybe it was because he pole-danced to Breaking Free like it was a hoe anthem.





	It’s Oh So Quiet

If Jaehyun had to summarize his life in a sentence, it would be quiet. Easy, happy, nothing big, but nothing too small. So when he agreed to go to a strip club for Yuta’s birthday the last thing he expected was falling in love.   
Well, Taeyong called it an infatuation but he was 100% sure of what he felt. Maybe it was because of the way the dancer moved, how lean and tall his body looked, or how good his stage presence was. Maybe it was because he pole-danced to Breaking Free like it was a hoe anthem. Since that night, he had become a regular at the club, sometimes even dragging friends along.   
That night Taeyong had resigned to accompany him after being bribed with free drinks, and after seeing how the taller had literal heart eyes just by thinking about the dancer he was more than glad for the offer.   
‘I don’t get it’ Tae murmured into his drink, ‘if you like him that-’  
‘Shut, it’s starting’ the younger interrupted him (he doubted he was even listening) and focused all his attention into the stage. The older practically choked on his own spit when the first notes of Yellow started playing, expecting anything but. His gaze jumped from the stage to his friend in confusion. Sure, the guy was good at his thing but he still wondered what was what Jaehyun found so… enchanting, to put it somehow.  
‘What the fuck is he doing?’ Tae shout-whispered to his friend, unable to hold back. ‘I think he’s gonna do the thing.’ Jae excitedly whispered back and before Tae could ask for an explanation, it happened. The dancer dead dropped from the top of the pole and stopped before almost touching the floor with his nose, untangled himself from it and laid on the floor, fake weeping. Taeyong would have deemed it impressive, if he hadn’t immediately turned to lay on his side, facing them, while apparently posing like Kate Winslet in that scene from Titanic. To add to his confusion, Jaehyun proceeded to pull a tissue out of thin air, offering it to the dancer who took it and loudly (almost comically) fake bawled into it for less than a minute, even if it felt like an eternity to Tae. After that, the show went on like nothing, baffling him even more. ‘He really is the best performer here, don't you think?’ his friend asked dreamily, looking to the side of the stage where the dancer left. Taeyong decided it was best to down the rest of his beer than trying to figure out how his friend worked. On the walk back home the younger took the decision to talk to the dancer, and as soon as he voiced it Taeyong proceeded to practically scream fucking finally into the night air.

Jae had a game plan. He took the car that night, to not have to worry about staying until too late, and he didn’t drink anything but water to keep his mind clear. He would stay near the entrance after they closed, and just… talk to him as soon as the dancer (his name was Johnny, as he had learned recently) appeared in the parking lot. As always, it was easier said than done. He was cold, extremely cold, and after waiting for 15 minutes he was ready to dip. Then he heard a door opening followed by a breathy laugh and a pair of steps. He was mentally preparing to talk to Johnny when he realized that he was with someone else and his confidence just crumbled down. Jaehyun’s tired brain wasn’t expecting to have to deal not only with Johnny but also with the short, flirty bartender that apparently thought his butt looked as soft as a cloud, so he decided to do what he always does best: Run away undetected. The problem was that the only thing separating him from the pair was a really empty sidewalk and the way to his car was an equally empty parking lot, and the two boys had seen him already, based on how their conversation had lowered in volume. Logically, he should have acknowledged the other two somehow and then proceed to walk towards his car like a normal human, but logic was probably sleeping at 4 AM, so Jaheyun just turned around and ran. Later, when he was finally safe a sound in his bed, he hoped Johnny wouldn’t remember the encounter.

Maybe coming the next day was not the smartest move, but Jaehyun doubted he could survive without his daily josis (Johnny dosis). That’s how he found himself sitting in the bar, with a cap over his head, avoiding the bartender.  
‘Are you having your usual? Or are you too busy hiding?’ the slight mockery in the shorter’s voice didn’t go unnoticed for Jaehyun but he decided to ignore it for his own sake. ‘I’m not hiding, the hat goes well with this outfit.’ Jaehyun mumbled, straightening his posture and giving a quick look around, before turning to face the bartender.   
‘I’m Ten, and if you give me your name you’ll get a free drink.’ His hand was outstretched, and he had a big, brilliant smile on. ‘The name’s Jaehyun,’ he replied. ‘Is there any restrictions to the free drink? I don’t feel like drinking cheap beer today.’   
‘There’s none, but I can offer you a brand new mix I’ve been trying.’ Ten started working on it without waiting for a reply. ‘Why do you come here every night? You don’t seem like a sad businessman hiding from a sad marriage.’ he continued.  
Jaehyung fiddled his fingers, getting nervous for no reason. ‘I’m… interested in someone here.’ His eyes darted around the floor, seemingly looking for someone.  
That got Ten’s attention, who stopped completely and focused on him. ‘Tell me everything.’ Jaehyun proceeded to explain the whole Johnny situation (As Taeyong had dubbed it) to Ten, whose eyes were twinkling with a glint of mischief. When he was done praising the dancer’s thighs, it was almost time for Johnny’s performance, so Ten sent him towards the stage with a peach flavored drink and the promise of some information in exchange of his secret. Jaehyun wasn’t able to fully register what song was Johnny using that night, too focused trying to see if those lingering stares toward his direction were for him, or the reason behind his apparent interest in facing mostly towards his direction was a purposeful choice or pure coincidence. 

(‘He’s interested in you too, so you better start making moves soon.’  
‘Really?’ His eyes started twinkling with pure joy. ‘He’s into me? Should I-’  
The other rolled his eyes before interrupting his friend. ‘Don’t do anything yet, let me talk to him first. Get first-hand info. Then we come up with a plan’  
‘Are you sure? What if someone else gets his attention? Oh my god, what if he leaves me for Doyoung? I can't fight against him!’  
‘Johnny, relax. First, he can’t leave you because he’s not yours,’ the taller’s face visibly fell ‘yet, you fucking sap. And secondly, he has been coming here for like a month solely because of you, I highly doubt bunny boy is gonna be able to change that.’ he continues, patting Johnny’s shoulder.)

After a few nights, Jaehyun could gladly confirm Ten as one of his best friends. They got along easily and understood each other pretty well, and both enjoyed each other’s company. One night, almost as soon as Jaehyun sat down in his usual spot, he could tell Ten was up to something. Before he could ask, Jae saw him. 

‘Staring is rude.’ Johnny smiled, then moved to stand right in front of him. ‘I guess you’re the infamous Jaehyun, I’m Johnny.’ Awestruck, Jaehyun could only nod. ‘You know, when Ten said you were good looking I wasn’t expecting an angel.’ Jaehyun could feel his ears getting red and his brain shutting down.   
‘Behave, bigfoot. And please remember that people have to pay before you give them their drinks.’ Ten sounded exasperated, almost like this was a normal occurrence. ‘Jeez, Ten. I'm not that dumb. Relax and leave already or you will be late.’ Ten just huffed, putting on his jacket.   
Jaehyun’s brain decided to start working again ‘You’re leaving?’ He could feel Johnny’s eyes on him, but he forced himself to focus completely on Ten. ‘Yep, a tiny emergency. I’ll be back before you can even start to miss me.’ Ten walked out of the counter. ‘Hey since you’re here, can you keep an eye on that big baby? He sucks at this but he’s the only one who can cover for me.’ While Ten was rambling, he nodded and managed to muster enough courage to look at the other in the eyes and had to hold back a whimper when he realized how beautiful they were up close. He swore those big brown orbs held the whole universe in them, and his heart somersaulted when the taller winked.  
‘You look tired.’ Ten interrupted their staring match, both of them whipping their heads in his direction. ‘My, uh, car broke down on the way here.’ Jae struggled to find his voice.  
‘Your voice sounds nice.’ Johnny blurted, and before he could even process what happened, Ten interrupted again. ‘Really? That sucks, especially since you live so far away.’  
‘I could give you a ride home if you want?’ Johnny asked while mixing a drink.   
‘Of course he wants you to!’ Ten said, patting Jae’s back.  
‘Great, wait for me after my show and I’ll drive you wherever you want.’ He winked before he moved to another customer, leaving an even redder Jaehun behind.  
‘He-’ Jae took a deep breath ‘He just-’   
‘Take your time, bub’ Ten said, clearly amused by his reaction.   
‘He winked at me. And is giving me a ride home.’ He looked up at ten, who was trying to hide his smile. ‘Is this real?’ He only got a laugh as a reply.

True to his word, Johnny was ready to go a few minutes after his stage. When Jaehyun stepped outside the club, he almost had a heart attack. Johnny was leaning against his car, wearing white converse, light blue ripped jeans (was that his boxers peeking through the rip?), a leather jacket with a black shirt and man bun. A motherfucking man bun. Jaehyun was ascending into heaven.  
‘Hey there, peach’. The taller said, clearly dropping his voice a few octaves.  
‘P-peach?’  
‘You smell like peaches. And look like a peach.’ Jaehyun mumbled a thanks, looking away. ‘Oh my god look at your ears, so cute’ He could hear the laugh in his voice, even if he wasn’t looking. ‘Stop, I’m not cute’  
‘Nuh-uh, you’re the cute one and I’m the hot one’ he smiled and moved to open the door of the car ‘Come in, it’s getting cold’ Ducking his head, Jaehyun got inside the car and gave himself a mini pep talk while the other circled the car.  
‘Do you mind if we stop to eat something? I’m kinda hungry.’  
‘It’s fine’ Jaehyun squeaked. Johnny nodded and said ‘Great, it’s a date’ Both froze after that, staring ahead.  
‘A date?’ Jae turned to look at the taller. ‘Yeah, I’m-’ Johnny cleared his throat ‘I’m kind of interested in you’   
Jaehyun couldn’t contain his smile. ‘I am kind of interested in you, too’ The other did a little celebratory dance, making Jaehyun’s smile grow. ‘Don’t get too excited, John, I have to decide if you’re worth my time’ To that, Johnny just laughed.  
When they finally reached Jaehyun’s house, Johnny walked with him to the front door of his apartment.  
Johnny cleared his throat to catch Jae’s attention ‘So, this is where we part’. Jaehyun looked up to the taller, locking gazes with him. He replied with an affirmative noise, too surprised at their closeness. The other seemed unbothered, still talking. ‘Are you coming to see me tomorrow?’ Jae got a burst of confidence and gave him a little smile ‘Maybe.’ The other raised his eyebrows, trying to hide his smile. ‘Maybe? Is there a way to change it to a yes?’  
To that, Jaehyun smiled and replied ‘You could take me on another date.’ Johnny let out a laugh. ‘Only if you give me your number’

 

Jaehyun’s life was still quiet. Nothing big, nothing too small, just him and Johnny by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/lollipopjohnny)|[cc](https://curiouscat.me/BabelApple)


End file.
